Vulkar Wraith
The Vulkar Wraith is the Wraith variant of the , featuring higher damage, fire rate, and magazine size. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition This weapon was first awarded from Operation: Shadow Debt to players who defeated the final challenger, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Vulkar Wraith is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 7. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all sniper rifles behind and , and second highest damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles behind Vectis Prime. **High damage – effective against shields. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Second highest magazine size of all sniper rifles, behind Lanka. *Low recoil. *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Three zoom modes: **First zoom has 2.5x zoom distance and +35% headshot damage. **Second zoom has 4.0x zoom distance and +55% headshot damage. **Third zoom has 8.0x zoom distance and +70% headshot damage. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. *Can use the Vulkar-exclusive and mods. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against Armor and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Slow reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Rifle scope is ineffective in dark areas and at close range. *Inaccurate when fired from the hip, bullets may widely spread when fired. *Purity effect from causes a screen shake, disrupting aiming. Notes *Requires only 2 shots to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage bonus on the first hit if Multishot mods like trigger a 2nd shot that also lands on the target. Media WraithSniper.png|Vulkar Wraith in Codex. VulkarWraith.PNG|Vulkar Wraith's default polarities, as well as proof that it can equip Lasting Purity. VulkarWraithScope.PNG|The Vulkar Wraith's scope. WARFRAME - Vulkar Wraith Builds and Synergies VULKAR WRAITH - None shall live 3 forma - Warframe VULKAR WRAITH - Lasting Purity Mod 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 7. *Damage increased from 250 to 273. *Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. ;General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. ;Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Vulkar Wraith *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2. *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage. *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage. *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x. *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage. *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x. *Lowered the Ammo pool of Vulkar Wraith in Conclave. *Vulkar Wraith is now usable in Conclave! *Introduced. }} es:Vulkar Fantasma Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Grineer Category:Wraith Category:Event Reward Category:Update 18 Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Impact Damage Weapons